


God's Weed

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Busted, Drug Use, First Kiss, Food Fight, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Post-Season/Series 11, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seems Chuck left behind his 'herbal medicine' after bunking with the Winchesters and Dean decides he and Cas should partake whilst Sam and Mary are out on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Weed

"Come on, Cas. I wanna do this together at least one time, you know?" Dean was really good at laying the peer pressure on thick. 

"You won't stop asking until I acquiesce, will you?" Cas knew this verbal dance well. No matter what logical explanation he could make against doing whatever whim Dean suggested, he would keep countering with his own brand of 'Winchester' logic. Some days it wasn't worth the waste of energy.

"Would it help if I said 'please'?" Dean batted his eyes and made an exaggerated pouty face. He held up the plastic baggie and shook it. 

"I shall join you in partaking of this herb, but like alcohol it may have little to no effect on me." Cas removed his trenchcoat, loosened his tie, and rolled up his shirt sleeves. He sat down next to Dean on the sofa.

Dean grinned and opened what looked like a cursed object box. Inside was a glass pipe, some thin papers, and a torch style lighter. He set about filling a folded piece of paper with some of the pungent dried herb and rolling it to somewhat resemble a cigarette. He got up and lit a few candles to help with the scent.

Sam and Mary were out on a hunt. Just a vengeful spirit to get her back in form. Dean was too controlling, too protective, to hunt with. Sam was more patient, willing to let Mary take point and be the dutiful son. Dean had been the senior hunter for so long he couldn't NOT be a leader. And some of that stress needed to be relieved. 

"Cas, I know you got the whole pop culture upgrade and everything. Do you know how to smoke a joint or do you need me to show you?" Dean pinched it up and offered it over.

"I know how." He took it from Dean, lit it, and puffed a couple times before inhaling and holding. He coughed slightly and exhaled, passing in over to Dean.

"Nice," Dean smiled at him. He took his own hit and they took turns passing it back and forth until it was just a roach. Dean snuffed it and sat back, the high creeping up on him.

Cas was feeling it too. He hadn't expected anything from it. He always out drank Sam and Dean and still drove them home from the bar. He looked over with heavy eyes at his friend. "Where did you get that stuff?"

Dean erupted into giggles. "Your Dad!" He threw his head back and laughed with his whole body until tears streamed down his face and he struggled to breathe. "He left it in the pocket of my dead guy robe," he continued when he managed to compose himself.

"No wonder it's especially potent." Cas spoke even slower and more concise than usual. He felt disoriented but calm. It was easier to tune out Angel Radio. "My mouth is dry, Dean. I think I need water." He pulled up off the couch to make his way to the kitchen. Dean followed. 

Cas opened the fridge and just stared into it for a few moments. Dean put an arm around his shoulder. "You just gonna watch the food network or you gonna pick a munchie?" He reached in and grabbed a clearly marked 'Sam' container of fruit salad and a can of whipped cream. He would never tell his brother how bad he craved fruit when he was stoned. It was cold, sweet, juicy...perfect.

Cas closed the door and watched Dean pop a couple pieces of pineapple in his mouth. He didn't require food but that looked particularly appealing to him. He stood close to Dean to see what else was in the container.

"Here, open." Dean placed a cube of watermelon in Cas' mouth. He savored the sweetness and the mild quench. He opened his mouth like a baby bird for another treat. This time it was pineapple.

"Mmmm....Dean. This was a great idea."

"Wait till you try this." Dean shook the can of whipped cream and shot some directly into Cas' mouth. Cas grinned and swallowed down the fluffy confection. Dean tried to spray himself a mouthful but there must have been an air pocket. He wound up with gobs of cream all over his face.

Cas' eyes crinkled as he burst into laughter. Dean got a glean in his eye and aimed the canister at Cas. Soon whipped cream was all over their faces, in their hair, down Cas' dress shirt...and they were struggling to breathe through the raucous laughter. 

Dean dipped a strawberry from the fruit salad in a dollop on Cas' cheek and ate it. "Hey!" Cas snipped at him. So Dean dipped another strawberry from his messy tee and fed it to him.

"You know, you are so sexy like this. All messy and happy." Dean moved in even closer and ran a finger down the side of Cas' face, collecting more whipped cream to suck seductively. He was just high enough to lose his inhibitions and just sober enough to know it wasn't the pot turning him on.

Cas upped the ante. He grabbed Dean's face and licked a stripe up his cheek. Dean closed his eyes and groaned. He smeared a bit of cream on Cas' lips and licked it back off with just the tip of his tongue. Cas shuddered. 

In a heated and clumsy move they smashed their lips together and tumbled back into the refrigerator door. Dean's arms went around Cas' waist and tugged his shirt free to get his hands on the bare skin of Castiel's lower back. Cas had one hand on Dean's hips and the other behind his neck, pulling him in for deeper kisses.

Dean broke away for air. "Damn, you're a great kisser." 

"As are you, Dean. I'd like to continue this." Cas was smiling into a quick peck on his lips. He took Dean's hands in his own and pulled him back toward their den. They wound up making out hot and heavy on the sofa. Dean's hair was almost as disheveled as Cas' and both their shirts were thrown aimlessly on the floor. 

They didn't get any further than a vigorous evening of tonsil hockey before the creeping effects of the pot lulled them to sleep, still clinging to each other. The sounds of Sam and Mary coming back didn't even startle them awake.

"The hell happened in here?" Sam surveyed the sticky remnants of their whipped cream fight and his empty container of fruit salad. He decided to leave it for Dean to clean up since he was the likely culprit. He heard his mother's duffle hit the floor and a gasp. He rushed to the den to see what was the matter.

Mary had both hands covering her mouth to stifle her laughter. Sam looked concerned until he looked past her. He saw his brother and Cas passed out, each covered in hickeys, beside a table displaying their drug paraphernalia. Sam blushed a little.

On one hand he was glad Dean finally made a move but on the other, the little brother in him was ecstatic that his big brother just got busted for smoking weed and making out with his boyfriend. Having their mom around was going to be awesome.


End file.
